Joaquin Phoenix
Joaquin Phoenix (1974 - ) Film Deaths *''Return to Paradise'' (1998) [Lewis McBride]: Executed by hanging by the Malaysian government, on a drug charge. *''8mm (1999)'' [Max California]: Throat slit by Chris Bauer (having been pinned to a post with crossbow bolts) while Nicolas Cage looks on helplessly. *''Gladiator (2000)'' [Commodus]: Stabbed in the throat with his own dagger by Russell Crowe at the end of a battle in the arena. (Since Russell Crowe's character never actually existed. the historical fact is that Commodus was strangled in his bathtub by a wrestler after a long reign). *''It's All About Love (2003)'' [John]: Frozen to death while trying to make his way to safety with Claire Danes. *''Ladder 49'' (2004) [Jack Morrison]: Burned to death (or dies of smoke inhalation) after being trapped in a burning building that collapses around him; the scene cuts away to a scene of John Travolta informing Jacinda Barrett of Joaquin's death. *''Walk the Line'' (2005) [Johnny Cash]: Dies (off-screen) of diabetes-related illness; the movie ends before his death, but it is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end. *''Irrational Man'' (2015) [Professor Abe Lucas]: Accidentally falls to his death down an elevator shaft when he slips on a flashlight while trying to push Emma Stone into the shaft. *''You Were Never Really Here'' (2017) [Joe]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head while sitting at a dinner. (This turns out to be Phoenix fantasy and he survives in reality). *''Don't Worry, He Won't Get Far on Foot ''(2018) [John Callahan]: Dies (off-screen) of respiratory problems and complications from his quadriplegia; his death is mentioned in the closing text when a photo of the real John Callahan appears. *[[Mary Magdalene (2018)|''Mary Magdalene ''(2018)]] [Jesus Christ]: Dies by crucificition, as Rooney Mara looks on; he is resurrected three days later, and speaks to Rooney. TV Deaths * None Known Notable Connections *Brother of River, Rain, Liberty and Summer Phoenix. Gallery Phoenix, Joaquin Phoenix, Joaquin Phoenix, Joaquin Phoenix, Joaquin Category:Jewish Phoenix, Joaquin Category:Death scenes from diabetes Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by smoke inhalation Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in Woody Allen Movies Category:Actors who died in Joel Schumacher Movies Category:Actors who died in James Mangold Movies Category:Method Actors Category:Car Crash Survivors Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Romance Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Winners Category:Comedy Stars Category:Musicians Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Puerto Rican actors and actresses Category:Russian actors and actresses Category:Hungarian actors and actresses Category:Psychological Stars Category:Actors who died in Joseph Ruben Movies Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Religion Stars Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:Adventure Stars Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:DC Stars Category:Death scenes by respiratory failure Category:Death scenes by quadriplegia Category:Actors who died in Gus Van Sant Movies Category:Miramax Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Actors who died in Thomas Vinterberg Movies Category:Independent Spirit Awards Nominees Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Lynne Ramsay Movies Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Death scenes by crossbow Category:Death scenes by dagger Category:Death scenes by bodily freezing Category:Death scenes by bodily slashing Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily execution Category:Death scenes by bodily hanging Category:Death scenes by bodily strangulation Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily smoke inhalation Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bodily crucifixion Category:Death scenes by bodily illness Category:Death scenes by bodily falling Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily suicide Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by bodily accident Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by flashlight Category:Puerto Rican-American actors and actresses Category:Atheist Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Batman cast members Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Why/Whodunit Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Critics' Choice Awards Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Academy Award Winners